


The Perfect Yum

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Angel episode I Will Remember You. There is something that tastes better than ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Yum

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Perfect Yum  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 108  
>  **Summary:** Set during the Angel episode I Will Remember You. There is something that tastes better than ice cream.  
>  **A/N:** written for [I Will Remember You 2015](http://iwry-marathon.livejournal.com/) at iwry_marathon

Cold dollops of ice cream fell on his naked chest before Buffy quickly dipped her head and licked the stray drops

Angel trembled beneath her touch; he could feel her smiling against his skin and he growled low in his throat. “What are you smiling about?”

She tossed her blonde hair back over her shoulder as she raised her head and looked him in the eyes. “I was wrong.”

His eyebrows raised. “What about?”

“You.”

A look of confusion crossed his face.

“Who needs ice cream? You’re the perfect yum.” She whispered before she dipped her head once more and began to caress his chest with her tongue.


End file.
